Heart to Heart
by EdieRose
Summary: Serena and Lily have a girly heart-to-heart and realise some pretty important things! DS all the way, with very, very mild Rufus/Lily


Heart to Heart

**A/N: Yay! Another story! I'm trying to upload a new one every week, usually on a Thursday (on Australian time). I've had this one sitting in my journal for ages, I initially wrote it ages and ages ago (think "The Wedding" ages ago and have been taunting Calie with sneak-peeks for ages (sorry!) who finally convinced me to get up off my lazy butt and publish it! It was set after Dan and Serena's break-up (the Wedding one, it's kinda funny how we have to define which one we're talking about!) but could also come after the Elevator break-up or any other break-up they have in the future, as long as Lily and Rufus aren't together. Thanks a billion to Steph for doing her usual flawless editing ;)! xx EdieRose**

Bart was away on yet another business trip, Chuck and Eric were playing Wii Tennis at Branforth's house and Serena and Lily were curled up on the sofa, sipping mugs of hot cocoa, laughing and talking about Mother-Daughter things.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think that marrying Bart was the wrong thing to do? Like you should have stayed with Rufus?"

"Well, sweetie. I know I did the right thing. In most people's view anyway."

"But was it the right thing for you?" Serena pressed.

"No, I don't think it was," Lily sighed after a long, though-filled pause. "But I've been caving to other people's wishes my whole life, why should I stop now?"

"But now that you've made that choice, is it too late to go back and change it?" Serena asked, her blue eyes filled with earnest.

"Uh-oh, I can see where this is going. You think that letting Dan break up with you was the "right" thing to do, and that fighting him would have been wrong?"

"Yeah," Serena blushed. "Do you think I was right?"

"No," Lily sighed. "But as I said before, what other people think shouldn't affect your decision. Do you think you were right?"

"No," Serena whispered, almost silently. "As Chuck said in his wedding speech; 'In the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to.' Why didn't I... Mom, do you think it's too late to change a choice?"

"It's never too late," Lily smiled.

Serena stood up to hug her mom. "It's never too late for you, either," she whispered.

Lily smiled and Serena was out the door.

Serena landed with a light thud on the floor of Dan's room. She tiptoed across the floor, nearly tripping over a discarded Cedric.

She watched his sleeping form rise and fall, enchanted by the simple beauty of him. She crawled onto the bed and lay down beside him, watching him sleep.

In his unconscious state, Dan felt the movement next to him. He had slept beside her so many times that it was instinctive for him to reach over and wrap his arms around her.

She hesitated, then buried her head in his chest, breathing in his scent, her arms draped around his torso. For the first time in what seemed like years, she could sleep easily again.

Dan woke up in the middle of the night to find the girl that was once his held tightly in his arms, her luscious blond hair covering his face.

They had been like this countless times before, but this time, there was a new magnetism that drew them together, a binding so deep that could be physically felt in the air. He tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let go.

Rufus opened the door of Dan's room, not bothering to knock. He started to make his way over to Dan to wake him up when he saw Serena in Dan's arms, their limbs entwined and foreheads resting together.

Smiling, he retreated back to the kitchen, closing the door on the way out.

When Serena's eyelids fluttered open, the first thing her eyes saw were two huge, brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching forward to stroke Dan's face, all of her previous nervousness evaporating at the pure love in his eyes.

"Hi," he smiled, and leaned closer to her. "I've missed you," he whispered, drawing her into a kiss.

When they eventually broke apart, he whispered, "What made you come here?"

"I talked to my mom, who made me realise that letting you let me go was the biggest mistake I could ever make."

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured, and then proceeded to make up for all of their past mistakes.

**A/N: Did'ya like it? Reviewers are better lovers! **


End file.
